


submit (to the soil of the earth)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Inktober 2019 [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Over the Garden Wall Fusion, Beast Logan, Blood, Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Inktober, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Logan has a run-in with some villagers. It doesn't go well. Written for Inktober Day 19: Cloak!





	submit (to the soil of the earth)

**Author's Note:**

> Still in catch-up mode! 
> 
> Also just realized that the Old Black Train series isn't in order. I'll fix it!

“And there goes another cloak,” Logan muttered, wincing as they dug their fingers into the bullet hole, searching for the round metal pellet. They winced as their fingers brushed it, but with a sigh, they grabbed the bullet and  _ pulled _ . They screeched as it came out, a sick plop spewing from their chest as the bullet was freed from their muscle. They quickly dropped it to the forest floor and frantically began to focus all of their energy and power on fixing the wound. It sealed itself after a minute or two, but by then, Logan had already lost a fair bit of blood. Still, they staggered to their feet and began to head back to their cave. They could take care of this themself. 

Apparently not, according to their body, as they only remembered standing up, and then the next moment, they were blinking awake, staring up at a canopy of trees. They had no idea how they had gotten here. All they knew was that they had to get back to their cave. They moved to sit up, and- 

They woke up on the forest floor, staring up at the canopy. They felt strange, weak, shaky, everything they didn’t like. Why were they here anyway? 

Oh right. The bullet. They had to get back to the cave and fix it. They moved to sit up, and- 

Woke up on a couch, staring up at a wooden ceiling. They frowned, mind whirling for why they would be here. Last they remembered, they were in the forest, heading back to their cave. They still needed to get back there, so they moved to roll over and- 

“Don’t you dare, young man!” a familiar (far too familiar) voice barked, startling Logan out of their thoughts. They twisted their neck to see the Woodsman standing in the doorway, a tray of tea in his hands, a fierce glare in his single showing eye. “You almost bled out!” 

“I… I did?” That explained why they felt like shit. Huh. 

“Yes, so you are going to stay on the couch and let me heal you,” the Woodsman hissed, stalking over and practically slamming the tea tray down on the table. “Now. Drink some.” Logan carefully took a cup and sipped at it, all while avoiding the Woodsman’s glare. 

“Thank you, Woodsman,” Logan murmured when they were done with their tea, gently setting the cup back on the tray. “But… why are you helping me?” 

“You’re a child, Logan,” the Woodsman shot back. “And you’re not evil.” 

“I’m the Beast, though,” Logan whispered. “You…” 

The Woodsman stood at that moment, taking the now-finished tea cups and leaving Logan alone on the couch. Logan swallowed and curled into a ball- well, as much as they could, anyway- and stared at the ceiling. Of course they’d fucked this up too. Of course the Woodsman would leave. 

“Here.” Logan barely had time to raise their arms before something soft was hurled atop their head. They let out a muffled shriek before realizing they were not being attacked and instead uncurled, fingers grabbing the thing atop them. 

It was a cloak, they realized. Long and black and warm, with hints of orange along the hem. It was… it was cozy. It was perfect. 

“I’ve been working on that for you,” the Woodsman said, voice breaking the silence. “I hope it fits. I expected you to have a growth spurt, but…” 

“I’m still short,” Logan breathed. “Thank you, Woodsman, this is…” 

“Ethan. Call me Ethan,” the Woodsman interrupted. “And you’re welcome. The Caretaker needs a comfortable cloak at night, doesn’t he?” 

“It’s they, today.” 

“Same difference, yeah? They need to be warm to do their job properly.” The Woodsman’s one eye was twinkling, and Logan felt a lump forming in their throat as they clasped the cloak around them. It fit perfectly. 

“You’re quite right, Woods- Ethan. This will help quite a bit. Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Ethan ruffled Logan’s hair as he walked past to tend to the sputtering fireplace. “Now, care to tell me how you ended up getting shot?” 

“It’s a long story…” Logan mumbled. 

Ethan shrugged. “I’ve got time. So. Guns?” 

“Paranoid villagers, actually.” 

“Oh, now this I have to hear.” 

“Well, it all started when I was trying to fix an apple orchard…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please tell me what you thought! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
